


Beki's Dumb Drabbles

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Dominatrix, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Other, Overwatch Era, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: In the writing world, I have friends. Sometimes, I write drabbles for them. These are my stories.[LAW AND ORDER BING BONG NOISE]





	1. Ana/Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Releated tags: Doinatrix, pregnancy. Gabriel takes care of Ana.

Ana settled down on her favorite chair, staring down at Gabriel. Eight months pregnant- a little girl, the doctors told her- made washing herself difficult.  
It was a damn good thing that she had such a willing boy to sponge her down.  
"Is the water heated?" she asked, knowing full well the bowl was hot. She could see the steam rising from the dish, sending little wisps up into the sky. But she liked hearing Gabriel's voice.  
"Yes, ma'am," Gabriel rumbled into his chest. Oh. Oh what a good voice he had. She sighed and smiled at him, wanting nothing more than to run her fingers through those close cropped locks. But no, she couldn't. At least, not yet. When he got a bit higher perhaps.  
"Good boy," she praised instead, watching him shudder at her words. "You may start now."  
He nodded dumbly at her words, shifting himself so he could reach the white washcloth and towel that he had set behind him. With great reverence, he dipped a corner of the washcloth into the hot water before carefully taking one of her bare feet in hand, swiping the tops of her feet and paying special care to her toes. He kissed each and every digit as he first wet the sun-baked skin down, then washed it with a bar of soap that had been laying next to the basin before rinsing it down again.  
"That feels really good Gabriel. You are doing a wonderful job."  
"Thank you, ma'am." She knew how much the Blackwatch commander lived for praise. She would give it to him, just as he wanted.  
"Will you massage my feet later on? They feel swollen."  
"They are swollen," Gabriel said, moving a calloused thumb in between the balls of her feet. She couldn't help but moan at the sensation, finding the relief heady. "I will do that after I tuck you in to bed."  
Ana had to chuckle at that. "Dear, sweet Gabriel. You spoil me."  
"You deserve to be spoiled."  
"And that is why you will always be my favorite."


	2. Genji/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Related tags: Drug use and drug addiction. Hanzo doesn't have a good time of it....

"ANIJA!" Genji's bellow echoes through the halls of Shimada castle. Hanzo barely registers the tone before his little brother bursts into his room. It takes him a moment to process the fact that Genji is disgusted with the state of his bedroom- food wrappers on the floor, clothing piled haphazardly around, bed unmade and the scent of marajuana permeating everything. He blinks, mind slowed by the weed in his system.  
"What's the problem?" he asks lazily. It feels like the right thing to ask at this point. Genji's expression is furious. He needs to calm down.  
"What's the problem? Hanzo, you didn't show up!"  
He blinks. What time was it? There was supposed to be training... "Oh. I'll go right away."  
"Don't bother," Genji spits. "It's far too late for you to come now."  
"Oh.... I'm sorry. I'll be by tomorrow, for sure." It seems like that's the best that he can do at this point.  
"Why even try? You don't care about the family, so why even show up? Why even live here? Why not just run away?"  
That... didn't sound like a bad idea. But he should probably consult his dragons on that. They would know what to do. "I don't know..."  
"Hanzo- what the fuck do I do with you?"  
"Sit with me and take the edge off?" A blunt was in Hanzo's hand. Now he remembered that he had it, already half burnt but still good. He holds it out to Genji like a peace offering. His little brother just snorts.  
"No thank you. I unlike you have work to do. Good day, Anija."  
It takes Hanzo a few minutes to say to the space that once held his brother, "Good day, Genji."

\- - - - -

"Why even smoke?"  
It was a rare time for Hanzo not to be high off of his ass and Genji was going to take full advantage of the fact. He had stolen Hanzo's cigarette case and lighter, keeping him out of his rooms. He was going to get his brother sober, even if he didn't want it.   
"Genji- you know what the elders are like on you. But this has only started recently, yeah?"  
"It's been going on for three years, Anija."  
Hanzo got that distant look in his eyes. "Fifteen years, Genji. Every single day for fifteen years. I couldn't handle it anymore. If it means becoming a hikikomori and smoking pot to keep myself from screaming at the void, then so be it. At least I'm not spending much on drugs, and I could be taking opium or heroin or something along those lines." A shrug. "It isn't as bad as it could be. You and I both know that."  
"I'm cutting you off."  
Hanzo whirled to Genji, panic rising in his eyes and face. Something ran down Genji's spine- a tingle. A very nice tingle.  
"Genji... please don't. Please, I'll do anything-"  
"Call me Anija."  
"Anija-"  
"Get on your hands and knees."  
Instantly, Hanzo obeyed with tears starting to brim in the corner of his eyes. "Anija please-"  
"One day. Twenty four hours. You do whatever I say. And then you get to go back to your room and smoke all you want. Understood?"  
"Yes Anija."  
Oh... oh this would be so good.

\- - - - -

It was interesting to watch Hanzo break down without his addiction in his body.  
Little tremors wracked his body as he stood behind Genji. He could feel that intense, needy gaze boring a hole in his back but he didn't mind. And- as an added taunt, Genji began flicking the lighter open and closed. Open shut open shut open shut-  
He could almost hear Hanzo's mind errupting into chaos and nerves.  
"Hanzo."  
"Yes, Anija?"  
"Do my paperwork for me. I don't feel like doing it."  
Genji's big brother shuffled over, looked at the writing and cried.  
"I don't remember how to do it!"  
"You better learn before I flush your supplies down the toilet..."  
"NO! Genji- Anija please I'm sorry-"  
"So get to work!" 


	3. Hanzo/Genji GORE TW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Related tags: Gore and Abuse. Hanzo is not kind to his brother.

"Genji."  
He freezes in place from his floor scrubbing. Hano is back. Hanzo is back and he's-  
"Why is the floor not clean?"  
The floor is spotless. The floor has been scrubbed all day because Hanzo did not order him to stop at a specific time. Genji has not had anything to eat all day because of it. He had been woken at the crack of dawn, given his task and left there. No breakfast, no lunch and no dinner. But he has had worse days.  
"I don't know, br-Master." Genji truly doesn't. It is spotless. Surely, Hanzo can see that! It doesn't help that he must call his brother 'master' or he would receive a worse punishment than usual.   
Hanzo makes a noise in his throat, looking the room up and down. Genji's heart is in his throat. This was just another excuse to beat him, wasn't it? Up and down and up and down as Genji knelt, frozen in fear.  
"It is not because I say it is not. Leave off that, dump the water and be in my bedroom."  
"Yes Master." Hanzo's word was law. The sun rose in the west because Hanzo said, the floor was not clean because Hanzo said and he was a slave because Hanzo said. The water is dumped out and he rushes to Hanzo's room, hoping that the small detour wouldn't have kept Hanzo waiting. He must do everything to please his master. His master was the only thing that mattered. Once- a long time ago it felt- he would do no such thing. But that Genji is gone, replaced with a timid little mouse.  
Hanzo is sitting on his bed, one ankle resting against his knee. "You're late," he spat. "Get your dildo."  
Genji trembles but obeys. His 'dildo' was nothing of the sort. It was a knife, as long as his hand, double edged and sharp enough to shave with. He knows. Hanzo made him sharpen it and then made him shave off all of his hair with it. Every last scrap of flesh was hair free by the time he was done, and he had been cut to all hell.  
He lays the sheathed knife by Hanzo's feet, kneeling before it and hoping against hope that what the thinks will come next does not.  
"Strip."  
Genji stands to obey, removing the thin obi and thinner yukata.  
"Hand me your favorite toy."  
The knife is presented to Hanzo reverently. Please. Please please please please please please-  
Genji's heart drops as he hears the steel rasp against the leather. "Open your mouth."  
"Master please-"  
"Open your mouth or I shall do it for you and you will lose your tongue."  
There are already tears in Genji's eyes, but he does as he is told. At least the flat of the knife is pressing against his tongue. He can deal with a few knicks to the edges of his tongue and cheek. Nothing a little mouthwash won't take care of. Genji licks it reverently, taking it in his mouth as far as he dare. This is good. This is okay. He can deal with this. Genji will survive this because Hanzo isn't-  
Suddenly, the knife twists and the edge drives itself deep into the sensitive muscle. Genji stops and whimpers. Why- Why was Hanzo doing this?  
"Don't stop, little whore. Keep going. Get it nice and wet for me."  
He has to. Even when he tries licking the blade gently, another opening blooms against his tongue. His mouth fills with blood that he cannot swallow. His eyes go misty with the tears that fall down his cheeks. He can even feel snot coming out of his nose.  
And suddenly- it's over. Hanzo pulls it out, leaving Genji weak with relief. That was... that was until Hanzo stood and moved behind him.  
"Master please," the words are thick on Genji's lips but he has to try. "Please- why?"  
"Because I want to," Hanzo merely says as the knife is driven deep inside of Genji's ass. All the way to the hilt. "And you deserve it," he says over the screams.


	4. Hanzo/Genji wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is upset that his brother is getting married.

Genji stared at himself in the mirror, the kimono sitting against him perfectly. He didn't need to adjust the hakama but did so anyway, feeling more agitated than usual.  
Hanzo was getting married today. Hanzo was going to carry on the family name with a woman from a different clan.  
There was no place anymore for his little brother except to have sons that might perhaps one day carry on the family name under Hanzo's children.  
There was no place anymore for moonlit escapades, running wild through the streets of Hanamura at all hours of the night.  
There was no place anymore for whispered filth in a backalley, for the slap of flesh against flesh, for Genji to cry out his most forbidden lover's name with no one caring-  
Hanzo walked into the room, his kimono settled slightly askew on his frame. "Genji. I hope you have not come here to mope."  
Genji turned, grinning at his brother brightly. "Mope? Nah. Well- maybe a little. I won't have you nipping at my heels and that was the best part of my day."  
Hanzo frowned but continued with his speech- prepared in his head. "We cannot-"  
"I know, I know. We can't-" He can't force the words to come out of his throat. "We can't be together anymore. Not like we used to."  
"So you understand."  
"It's not fair!" he wailed. "Why do you have to get married? Why do you have to be shackled to a cow of a bride? Why can't you-"  
The backhanded blow stops Genji's tirade. "Because I know my place. I am nearly 40 years old. I must do this. I am not so young as to be invincible." There was pain in Hanzo's voice. "I know... I know my place. It is time you learn yours."  
Genji looked at his brother, saw how much this was eating at him too. "Ah... Anija..." He moved closer, pressing his body against his most familiar lover. With gentle hands, he pressed the folds of cloth smooth and even.  
One last kiss. The last kiss they would ever share. "If she breaks your heart, I will force her to eat her own."  
That earns Genji a snort. "Not if she forces you to eat yours first. She is well trained."  
"She won't ever best me, Hanzo. I will defend you with my life!"  
"And hers?"  
"Wellllllllll...."  
The laughter is worth it. Even if Genji's heart wanted nothing more than to lay down and weep.


	5. Genji/Papamada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Related tags: Parent/child incest, child abuse. Papa always gets what he wants.

Genji hid. If he was hidden, Father could not find him. Father had been acting strange, putting his hands on Genji's body in ways that Genji didn't like. But when he had said something, Father had just hit him until he stopped crying.  
"Genji..." Father was calling out to him. It would be so easy to go to him. But if he did, Father would be angry and hurt him again. "Genji, I'm sorry I hit you. I got you your favorite. It's anpan."  
Anpan! Father never let Genji have anpan unless it was a treat! Genji clambered out of his hiding spot-  
Only to have a hand shove itself down on his throat, pinning him to the floor.  
"There you are Genji. Always thinking with your stomach. Don't worry. I'll give you something to eat. Open up."  
Genji squirmed, trying to get the hand off of his throat. It hurt! It hurt! Father please-  
He was let go a bit, only to be slammed down again. Genji saw stars. He barely heard Father hiss something at him. He tried to say something but it was cut off when a huge thing entered his mouth. Genji shrieked and tried to bite down, but Father's fingers were there, keeping his teeth separate. And now that the thing was there, it wouldn't dislodge itself. It kept moving faster and faster and faster-  
Some warm, salty liquid began to spew from it. It tasted horrible, went up Genji's nose and flowed from his mouth, but the thick thing wouldn't go away until he swallowed some of it down.  
And then- just like that- Father was gone. Genji curled into a ball, whimpered and sobbed and sniffled until Hanzo came and rubbed his back. Soothed him until he could fall asleep. Hanzo was the best. Too bad their father was the worst.


	6. Genji/Hanzo Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two spa days, one before and one after.

Genji was many things. A liar, a cad, a badass ninja. But what few remembered- when he allowed them to know- was that he was incredibly skilled at reading people.  
Hanzo was not an open book. He never had been, and in a cutthroat world of that he lived in day in and day out, one moved very carefully if one wished to see another day. But even the most passive stone had its little flaws and defects. Genji had grown up looking for those little tells in his brother. How his eyes were slightly unfocused, how his jaw clenched ever so slightly, how his hands would move just so. Hanzo was overwhelmed. And when Hanzo was overwhelmed, it was Genji's duty to help him recover.  
On pain of death, no one was to disturb Hanzo today. He would only allow one day of 'shirking' before diving back in to the fray. But one day was all Genji needed.  
Hanzo woke to breakfast in bed. "Lazy day," Genji pipped cheerfully, smiling even as Hanzo frowned.  
"It's not like you to be up so early," he slurred, reaching out to take a sip of the tea.  
"What if I haven't gone to bed yet?" Genji asked innocently, which only got him a glare from his brother. He laughed lightly before tapping Hanzo's forehead. "I did sleep, brother mine, have no fear of that. I just know that if I don't get to you now, there's no way that I can get to you later."  
"Genji, I have things to do, meetings to attend-"  
"There are no meetings for today, you just have training which you do far too much of as is."  
"And you do so little."  
Genji pouted. "I train as much as you do! I just do it away from you so I can surprise you when we spar."  
Hanzo simply shook his head and sat up, picking up the chopsticks and bowl of rice. "Fine. Only today. After this..."  
"You'll feel better. I promise. We'll go to the spa and get our nails done. Maybe you can take a mud bath?"  
"Why would I do that?" Hanzo asked, confused and chopsticks lingering over the fish.  
"Because it's relaxing! It opens up your pores! It's got volcanic ash in it too and that's like, really good for you!"  
"Mmmm. Pass."  
"Anija!"  
"Get filthy if you wish. I want a facial."  
"And then I'll brush your hair?"  
Hanzo paused. "Would you truly do such a thing?" he murmured into his bowl.  
Genji sighed, reaching out with a single finger to tilt his brother's head. Only when they were eye to eye did Genji smile the soft smile that he only saved for his brother. "For you, Anija? Anything."

\- - - - -

The spa had been wonderful, as ever and always. Genji had bought the place out for the day, so it was just him, his brother, and three attendants. They took hot baths, they were massaged and pampered and preened. They were both given facials- though only Genji went into the mud baths, Hanzo opting to spend the time idly flicking through a gossip magazine. Whenever Hanzo snorted, Genji took that as a good sign.  
Manicure and pedicures were done- Hanzo's nails a matte pink, Genji's a vibrant yellow- and they headed home to eat dinner.  
"Today was... nice," Hanzo stated, shifting nervously in his seat.  
"I need to get at the hairbrush first Hanzo. Relax."  
At that, Hanzo actually did relax, settling back into the seat until they reached the castle. Dream-like, they walked to Hanzo's room, where Hanzo himself sprawled out on his bed. "Today was nice," he repeated, eyes half mast and body sagging.  
"Today was nice," Genji agreed, grabbing the horsehair brush. Hanzo would be out like a light after he started and this was the best way to get him there. "On your belly, brother."  
It took Hanzo several moments to comply with that request but eventually he got his arms tucked underneath his head and his body oriented correctly. It was done though and Genji took his place off to the side, brush in hand.  
"Ready?"  
"Mmmmngh."  
The stokes were long and slow, timed out to the deer chaser just outside. The clack would resound just as Genji finished a stroke. Stoke-clack. Stroke-clack. Stroke-clack.  
Hanzo's head tilted to one side as he fell asleep, breathing deep and even. Genji got the blankets out from under him without disturbing him- an impressive feat, if he said so himself.  
"Goodnight, Hanzo. Sleep well." Gently, Genji kissed the crown of his brother's head before slipping out of the room, brush in hand.

\- - - - -

It had been a decade since he had last seen that visage. All the tells were the same, just amplified to a higher degree. Hanzo had not been taking care of himself. Genji was in no position to do what he usually did. But he had friends. He had friends who loved and cared for him, even if they didn't care about his brother.  
This could work.  
"Lazy day," Genji said, breakfast in bed. This time Hanzo didn't even frown but sigh and shake his head.  
"Not today Genji. There is work to be done. Winston has asked me to help with defenses, 76 wishes to test my combat prowess, the cow man wants me to show him how I shoot, there are dishes to be done and laundry-"  
"Not today Hanzo. I have asked the day off for you."  
Hanzo sat up, anger in his eyes. Once, he might have saw nothing past that. But the years with Zenyatta taught him much better how to read people. Hanzo Shimada was afraid. Afraid of what? Genji didn't know, but he could guess.  
"Do not be foolish," Hanzo snapped. "I must do these things. They cannot wait."  
"They can and they will. Tomorrow is a new day, and today is the one we have now. So, you will have a lazy day with me or I will tie you down and force you to have a lazy day."  
"Genji-"  
"Hanzo, when was the last time you actually had a day where you did nothing?"  
That stopped his brother short. "I..." He frowned, staring off into the distance. "I don't know," Hanzo finally admitted, albeit reluctant.   
"So have one today. There will be no harm from it."  
"What... what did you have in mind?" Hanzo asked.  
"Well.... We do not have the funds to go to a spa. However, I have managed to wrangle up a volunteer or two for a treat."  
Hanzo frowned, once more turning into the regal prince of the Shimada. "I will not regret it, will I?"  
Genji threw his head back and laughed. "Hanzo! Of course not!"  
Hanzo sighed and picked up the chopsticks. "Ancestors, please watch over me more so than usual today. My brother wishes to kill me with his antics."  
"Anija!"  
And at the end of the day, Hanzo fell asleep with a brush of horsehair flowing through his locks. 


	7. Hanzo/Genji [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Related tags: Trans!Genji. Hanzo has to punish his brother somehow....

"A-anija..." Genji's back bent even as his hips thrusted forward, his cunt slick with need. The machine was doing a fine job of sending Genji into a frenzied mess of desire but Hanzo remained aloof to it all. Cool and distant. A calm lake on a still day.  
But oh, how those noises made him want to rip his brother off of that fake dick and force him to experience a real one.  
"Yes, Genji?" Hanzo said instead, doing his best to look faintly disappointed in his younger brother.  
"P-please! I'm sorry!" Genji howled.  
"Why are you sorry?"  
"I-I-I ate your mochi! I knew you were saving them and I wanted to be a little bitch! Fuck me Hanzo! Please!"  
It was then that Hanzo stood from his kneeling position. He grabbed a fistful of that green hair and yanked at it, forcing it back. "Perhaps I will. Perhaps you will be left there all night. Say it again. Why are you sorry?"  
"I ate all of the -AGH!!!" Genji's cries were cut off as Hanzo forced the machine to move faster, pisitioning itself harder into Genji's pussy.  
"What was that?"  
"I... I ate... m-mochi... J-jealous... Please... Please Hanzo please pleasepleasepleaseplease-"  
"Why are you sorry?" Hanzo simply asked again as Genji quaked far below him. The machine moved faster and Genji's will was broken.  
"I am a terrible little brother. I'm a useless whore and I deserve nothing but this."  
Hanzo smiled as he turned the machine off. Genji's cry of need and delight sent thrills down his spine but now was not the time. "Good boy."


	8. Jack/Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Related tags: Fluff and crack. Gabriel forces Jack to read some truly _awful_ fanfiction. Jack doesn't get it until he reads the damn books.

"Jack! Jackjackjackjackjack come on. Sit down. You gotta let me read this out to you."  
"Alright, alright, what is it?"  
Gabriel cleared his throat and pulled out a glasses case. The glass in them was fake, but he liked the way they looked on his face. rattled a few pieces of paper clutched in his hands before grinning wolfishly at his best friend before beginning. "AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!" He pushed his voice high, whiny and girlish as he started in on the most controversial piece of fanfiction ever written.  
Jack looked on with curiosity. He had never had the misfortune of listening to the ever infamous My Immortal.  
"Hi my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia-" Gabriel couldn't stop himself from laughing, though he tried to choke it down. "-Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair-"  
"Gabriel are gonna be okay?" Jack looked really concerned.  
"Oh man we gotta get Reinhardt to read this, come on, let's go find him!"  
"Wh- okay??? Gabriel I don't understand what's so funny though?"  
"Come on, you'll see! Come on come on!"

\- - - - -

"'I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).  
“Hi Draco!” I said in a depressed voice.  
“Hi Ebony.” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.'" Reinhardt boomed in the cafeteria. He made no attempt to differentiate his voices but it didn't matter. Those that got the joke howled with laughter. Those that didn't were laughing anyway because of everyone else. Jack... was still confused.  
"Gabe, I don't see how this is funny."  
"It's hilarious because it's the epitome of bad fanfiction."  
"Who's Draco?"  
"Wh- Jack. Jaquito. You never read Harry Potter?"  
"Mom always said it'd lead to Satan worshiping..." Jack grumbled into his coffee.  
"Fuck your mom. I'll get you a copy of the Sorcerer's Stone tonight and you will read it and if you don't like it then that's okay. But I'm still judging your mom. Satan worship? Seriously? It's 2054 Jack. They're classics."  
"'And then…………… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately.' Wait... did I read that right?"

\- - - - -

"So?"  
"So what?"  
"Dude, I know how fast you read. What did you think?"  
"It's.... a bit childish?"  
"Because it was written for children!!"  
"I also don't like that Harry is super special."  
"Come on you can clearly see that he doesn't want to be!"  
"And Dumbledore seems to be a bit of an ass. I mean, who hides the Headmaster's office?"  
".... That one I'll grant you."

\- - - - -

"Alright. Lockhardt is hiding something."  
"Bingo!"  
"He didn't write those books."  
"Mmmhmmm."  
"... I hate Lucius more than I hate Draco."  
"Oh?"  
"Who's the one behind it all? It can't be Voldemort again."  
"I know, but I won't tell you."  
It was only until Gabriel was in the middle of a meeting that Jack came back, bursting through the door and shouting.  
"IT WAS VOLDEMORT?!?"  
The room was deadly silent before he burst into laughter. 


End file.
